coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9109 (24th February 2017)
Plot Michelle presumes that Steve is having a breakdown and thinks Oliver is Ruairi. However, when Steve repeats his confession, Michelle looks to Leanne, whose guilty expression tells her all she needs to know. Michelle rushes off to the kitchen to throw up. Gail is disappointed that Nick isn't Oliver's real father. Nick reaffirms to Steve that he'll play no part in Oliver's upbringing. Aidan sees the incriminating photo of Richard Drake on Jenny's computer. Robert closes the bistro to give Michelle privacy. Leanne explains to Michelle that she and Steve only slept together once when he thought Michelle had left him, and they've both regretted it. Michelle remembers Leanne's overtures of friendship during and after her pregnancy and is sickened. She wishes Leanne's baby had died instead of hers. Maria is against Liam living with Eva and Aidan but, unable to admit why, she okays it. Michelle believes that Steve was never truly in mourning for Ruairi as he had a backup. Leanne sticks up for Steve and urges her not to throw her marriage away. Michelle punches her in the face. Jenny threatens to e-mail the photo to Drake's wife if he doesn't reinstate the contract with Underworld and double the quantity. Drake gives in to her demands. Jenny fools Johnny into believing that she won Drake over with her charm but Aidan warns her that he knows what she's up to. Michelle tells everyone in the Rovers what Steve did and hurls glasses at him. She's aghast to discover that Liz knew the truth. Nick feels he's losing Oliver. Michelle tells Steve she feels nothing for him anymore and leaves him. Aidan isn't happy to find Liam in the flat. With nowhere to go, Michelle cries in the ginnel. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley and Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Roy Cropper - David Neilson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Richard Drake - Colin R. Campbell Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite *RJD Textiles - Office Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger and Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''Street Spirit (Fade Out)'' by Radiohead plays as incidental music over the closing scene of this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan stumbles across an incriminating photo of Richard Drake on his computer and realises Jenny's intentions; Maria reluctantly agrees to let Liam stay with Eva and Aidan; and Cathy joins Brian for a drink in the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,520,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes